User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/First Mission in a while with 2 New-Types
At the God Arc Storage Room I stand infront of my God Arc and I felt like I going to be nag or... screamed until my brain explode... I pick up my God Arc God Arc: (Ken, are you feeling alright?) Ken: (Somewhat...) I'm surprised that she is not angry... At the Subway Yuu: Ah Ken, you're here. We've saw a few Gboro-Gboros, Borg Camlanns, a group of Ogretails and scattered Cacoon Maiden. Alisa: I suggest we stick together for easier time Ken: I take the Borg Calamns, you guys take the others Yuu: Are you sure? Multiple Borg Camlanns are hard to deal with I jump down to show that I'll be alright God Arc: (Ken, who's those guys?) Ken: (New recruits, they guy name is Yuu Kannagi, the girl is Alisa Illichina Amiella) God Arc: (Alisa Illichina Amiella, wow, what a name...) Ken: (Why? Jealous?) God Arc: (No! Not at all!) After wondering the place God Arc: (Ken, are you sure you're fine fighting multiple Borg Camlanns? It's been a while since you do some fightings...) Ken: (I'm fine) I heard multiple footsteps near me. I quickly take cover beside a wall It sound like 2-3 Borg Calamn walking together. Should I go berserk? After some thought, I decided to stay put until they separated Ken: peek ... Nothing? step out God Arc: (Ken!!) ???: ROAAAAAA!!! I turn around and my face is slashed a little bit at the same time, making me fall on the floor and destroying my glasses God Arc: (Ken, are you okey?!) Ken: (Somewhat.....) ???: ROOAAAAAAAA!! I turn my head around and it was a Borg Camlann but this one have a black body with pink and yellow details Ken: Susano? touch the slash wound Blood flow down on my right eye, making it impossible to see clearly Hazy vision is making it impossible to see what is exactly going on God Arc: (It's about to attack!) Susano: ROAAAAAAAA!!! moving it's right pincer My left hand move on it's self, blocking the attack. Reflex... ? Somehow my left hand is still intact. I randomly swing my God Arc and I manage to hit it, making it step back Susano: ROOOAAAAAAA!!! I try to stand up, fighting the headache Ken: Agghhhh... Susano: ROOAAAAAA!!! God Arc: (Ken, it gonna pounce on you!) My left hand move on it's own again. A bright red light ray come out from my palm, piercing the Aragami and spikes follow up. Knocking it back Susano: ROOAAAAA!! God Arc: (Ken, this sound crazy but I'll tell you when it gonna do stuff, alright?) That is sound crazy but if we don't co-operate, I might end up dying... no, I'll not die here Ken: (It all yours) Susano: ROOOAAAAAA!! God Arc: (It going to charge with it's tail, dodge roll to your right!) The Aragami charge foward and Ken dodge roll to the right God Arc: (Change to Gun Mode and turn 245 degree to your left, aim around 45 degree up and shoot until I say stop) Ken does what his God Arc told him to do Susano: RRROOOOAAAAA!!! pain roar God Arc: (Yeah! Take that!!) Susano: RROOOAAAAAA!! God Arc: (Jump!!!!!) The Aragami do a 360 tail swipe, Ken bearly avoided it God Arc: (Time to finish it!) Ken devour the Aragami and start bashing it onto the walls and floor Ken: (I'm starting to able to see better...) Ken: You fucking break my fucking glasses, you fucking bitch!!!!! grab it's tail I start bashing it more onto the enviroment before throwing it into the lava pool Susano: ROOOAAAaaaaaaa....... Ken: I have to find them start walking God Arc: (Wall!!) Thud After bumping onto walls and tripping later... Ken: Where the hell are they?! God Arc: (Ken watch out!!) Something tackled me from the back Yuu: It's getting away!......... Aww, man Alisa: Isn't that Ken? Yuu: Yeah, let's go to him Yuu: Hey Ken, are you alright? Ken start to stand up Yuu: Are you sure that you're alright? You've knocked out for quite a while... Ken look at them with death eye (can't see clearly) Yuu and Alisa: WAAAHHHHHH!!!! stumble over Ken: What? Yuu: You look like a Death just now... Alisa: Geez, don't scare people like that! Yuu: Anyway, how's the Borg Camlanns? Ken: I was follwing them until they're separated then out of no where a Susano destroyed my glasses... (that piece of shit) God Arc: (It's dead, you don't have to be angry anymore) Yuu: Did it get away? Ken: I killed it They were silent after that, since I can't see clearly, I can' tell what happening... Yuu: Let's head back to the Den Alisa: Yes! Back at the Den Yuu: You guys go ahead, I have to report the mission to the Director I follow Yuu into the Elevator, leaving Alisa alone Ken: .......... trying to see what button is for the Lab floor Yuu: Here press the Lab floor button Ken: ....... thanks .... The rest of the way is silent At the Sick Bay Nurse: There. That injury may leave a scar though... Licca: You need to take a few days off for your glasses back Category:Blog posts